ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Transmogrification of Eunice
The Transmogrification of Eunice is the 21st episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and it is the first episode of the second season. 'Plot' Ben and Kevin are racing with each other in their cars and Gwen thinks they're acting immature. As they begin to reach their campsite, an alien spaceship crash-lands. Out comes is a small pod which out comes is a beautiful, naked girl covered in green mist. Ben gives the girl his jacket and all the girl can remember is that her name is Eunice (its really "Unitrix" but she couldn't remember her full name at the time). They let her stay and also volunteer to help her get her memory back. Gwen gets jealous because of Kevin's possible crush on Eunice. Ben makes a good impression on Eunice and they seem to be getting along. They enjoy the day by fishing and telling stories. Gwen becomes very angered about Ben and Kevin's crushes on Eunice as she is angered that Ben's new crush on Eunice as a replacement for his old crush on Julie. As Ben and Eunice are walking, they seem to be followed. Eunice is attacked by a bear and Ben becomes Armodrillo to save her. However, it seems that Eunice seemed to have calm the bear like all the other animals that surrounded her. Suddenly, when Ben was not looking, Eunice flashed green near the bear and with incredible super strength she absent mindedly pushes a boulder aside. Meanwhile, Sunder is at Eunice's ship, angered about what was missing. However, he sees the tire tracks from Ben and Kevin's cars, and looks pleased. Ben and Eunice continue walking in the woods and their crushes on each other grow as they were about to kiss until Sunder attacks them. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and then later becomes Ultimate Spidermonkey to show Sunder his new bag of tricks. It is revealed that Sunder is after Eunice and then Eunice strangely escapes by hopping high like a rabbit after comming into contact with a rabbit. Ben comes back to Gwen and Kevin and Gwen is able to track Eunice because Eunice was wearing her spare clothes. They track Eunice to a mountain high up and Sunder finds them all again. Ben becomes NRG to fight Sunder, but Sunder manages to defeat him, Gwen and Kevin and begins telling Eunice that he can help her. However, Sunder presses a button on the back of Eunice's neck, which turns her into an Omnitrix core. Ben begins to chase after Sunder as Cannonbolt and then becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt to rid himself of the obstacles near him. Ben and Sunder begin to fight as Ben wants to hurt Sunder for what he did to Eunice. But Sunder uses a device that makes Ben dizzy in order to be defeated. Gwen and Kevin arrive to help, and they manage to defeat Sunder and retrieve the Eunice Omnitrix core. After pressing a button, they turn Eunice back to her normal self. Eunice receives the agility of a snake and starts beating Sunder up, demanding to know who she is. Suddenly, Azmuth arrives and reveals he hired Sunder and that Eunice is the Unitrix, a prototype model of the Omnitrix called a Unitrix. Instead of a device that would store all the collected DNA in one place Azmuth had planned to store the DNA in individual containers in other words Unitrix's. It is revealed that Eunice got her human form from Gwen when she touched her ship which sampled her DNA and Randomized (modified it into a completely different sample) it. Azmuth, under Ben's compromise, allows Eunice to have a free life and to be one of his assistants as he always need of a helping hand on taking care of Primus. Azmuth, Eunice and Sunder leave and Eunice leaves behind a flower petal for Ben as a reminder of her. 'Major Events' *Introduction of the Eunice/Unitrix, a prototype model of the Omnitrix. *Eunice has become one of Azmuth's assistants. *Ben and Eunice develop romantic feelings for each other. *It is revealed that Ben and Julie apparently broke up or at least "might as well be broken up." *Sunder returns since Alien Force. 'Characters' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eunice (the Unitrix) *Azmuth *Sunder (reformed at the end of the episode) Villains * Sunder (working for Azmuth and first re-appearance) Aliens Used * Armodrillo * Spidermonkey * Ultimate Spidermonkey * NRG * Cannonbolt * Ultimate Cannonbolt 'Quotes' Errors *When the Unitrix is transformed back into Eunice, she has dirt in her hands and legs, but in the close-up, she seems to be clean. *Ben transformed into Spidermonkey but when he was shouting his name, the torso down the head wasn't dark blue, it was the standard blue in his head. *When eunice absorbed the bear's powers sheshould not have been able to to push the big boulder. 'Trivia' *Azmuth was saying to Sunder "As if you're a match for Tennyson" was prooved wrong because Sunder would've killed Ben (as Ultimate Cannonbolt) if Kevin and Gwen hadn't arrived. *Why is Ben so suprised that Eunice could leap at high heights when he himself has done the same thing in various episodes (Max Out, Above and Beyond, Ben 10,000 Returns). *This is the second time Ben used Spidermonkey to fight Sunder. *In this episode Gwen was seen in her'' Alien Force Season 3 outfit. *This is the second time Ben uses Ultimate Spidermonkey in the first episode of a season. In ''Fame and now. *This is the third time that Gwen's clothes are ripped from an enemy. First time was from Psyphon's R.E.D. in Reflected Glory, second time was from Kevin in Absolute Power Part 2 the third was from Sunder in this episode, and the fourth was in the episode It's Not Easy Being Gwen in the fight with Dr. Animo. *It is indirectly mentioned how important Primus is to the Ultimatrix, as Azmuth is always in need of a helping hand in tending Primus. *The finding of the Unitrix is like the time when Ben found the Omnitrix in the first episode in the original series. *This is the second time Azmuth appeared in a season premiere. The first time was in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 / Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. *In this episode, Cannonbolt in ball form is chasing Sunder, while he goes Ultimate Cannonbolt. *This is the first time that Sunder appears in Ultimate Alien|''Ultimate Alien''. *A pod crashing on earth is similar to a story from a comic book series named icon also written by Dwayne McDuffie. *Sunder got his newly gadgets from Galvan Prime,as stated by him when he used a small ray-gun to defend himself from Ultimate Cannonbolt and a Bomb that releases some goey like thing when explode Sunder use this on NRG. *This is the 5 year celebration of Ben 10 *This marks the 2nd time Kevin absorbs something in Ultimate Alien but what he absorbs only covers his arms. The 1st was in Map of Infinity. *This is Euince/Unitrix first appearance. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes